roblox_strifefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RavenKing123/Me as the Cryo
Welcome to my "Me as the..." (insert class name here) blog series! Here I will do an overview of my opinion's of a class every week! With these blogs will come an extensive editing spree on the class I am covering beforehand. To start, I am doing my main class: The Cryo. Without further ado, let's get started! The Cryo The Cryo is a Mage/Hexer class. It is, in fact the only Mage class that doesn't have the Rusher sub role! (For some weird reason, they decided that to be that way.) It, if you didn't see from the title, an ice based class. Basically an ice/frost wizard. With being an Ice wizards, however, brings debuffs. The Cryo reliably debuffs Movement as well as Attack, courtesy of its Hexer subrole. What makes it special? The Cryo is an interesting class, as it adds a whole new bar, the Frost Bar, right next to Mana. This Frost bar may be slow, but, after reaching 100, it resets and awards you with an Ice Drake friend (It taking 100 seconds to get there, unless you are spamming Cold Fronts). This Ice Drake follows you around and mimics some of your attacks! (It also sometimes partakes in suicide missions, consisting of ramming against the nearest person.) However, the coolest thing of all is that the Drakes can be combined into a helmet, which of course, has to look like a Drake. (The Cryo seems to enjoy the look of the Drakes, as he also modeled his weapon after them) This helmet gives you a speed boost, as well as changing most moves to be a melee slash, effectively turning the Cryo into a Mage/Hexer/Rusher. Cold Front Cold Front is the basic ranged attack of the Cryo, firing forwards a tiny ice ball that deals decent damage. This is the move I spam when I'm waiting for my Drakes to spawn, as it's the one of the only two moves you can use, and Dry Ice doesn't cut it as the only move you use in melee. It also gives you a small Frost boost, which is nice. However, its cooldown is slow enough that it isn't a staple move, and really only usable at certain times. It can be used after you get a Drake, though, as it is a move the Drakes mimic, and also your only long-ranged move. Frostfang Frostfang is a move you can only use after you get a Drake. When used, it swings that aforementioned Drake forwards, dealing decent damage. However, there is one problem. On impact, your loyal Drake minion breaks apart like a rock was thrown at it. Because of that, I really don't use it that much, as I like to have a lot of Drakes. It can find some niche use, though, as it does have a nifty Attack debuff. Dry Ice Dry Ice is the only move besides Cold Front that you can use without a Drake. Dry Ice basically forms an ice aura around you that deals pretty good damage, although it does lower your Walkspeed, as well as prevent you from using other moves. It is superior to Cold Front when in an group-fighting situation. I don't use it too much, although it can be useful to simply deal area damage, and I like to sneak up behind a group of opponents chasing a teammate and get all of them in the Dry Ice :). Savage Wrath Savage Wrath is basically Frostfang but better. It causes your Drakes to spiral in a ring above your head. On your command, they will unleash a huge laser at a certain spot, as well as create a field of damaging ice. It does, sadly, destroy all ''your Drakes, but sacrificing your life to make a destructo-laser is pretty cool, right? The ice also has a Movement debuff, meaning that is is definitely a caliber above Frostfang. Ice Monarch Last, but definitely not least, is Ice Monarch, the crown jewel of the Cryo's moveset. (Get it, because it's a helmet... okay no.) Ice Monarch melds all Drakes together to create a helmet that turns you into something similar to a rusher. Better yet, it doesn't require any sacrifices on the Drake's part; you can simply press E again to return the Drakes to normal. The helmet drastically changes your moveset, as well as adding more speed and Frost gainage. Cold Front is a huge slash, Frostfang makes you jump forward, trailing a large slash behind you, and Dry Ice stays still? What more could you ask for? Melee The Cryo is pretty good at Melee, having two different ways to do it. The first way is your weapon, the Drake Claw, which has a combo leading up to an exploding ice ball flying forwards. With Drakes by your side, things will go much faster, them being able to mimic your melee. You can also use the other option: Ice Monarch. With the Drake helmet by your side, you can slash and jump through your enemies. Ice Monarch gives a bunch more melee options,and makes you a rusher. Pretty good for a bunch of ice creatures. Ranged The Cryo does okay in Range, as it has many AoE spells. All of these, although good, don't have the best range, and the only true ranged attack is Cold Front, a high cooldown attack that doesn't do that much damage. All in all, the Cryo would be at least competent in a ranged fight. Running This might seem like a weird category, but being able to run and survive another day is important, right? The Cryo has a very valuble skill in running: Ice Monarch. To me, Ice Monarch seems like it was made to be a running form. You have a slash that can hit anyone not close enough to attack you, you have Frostfang that sends you flying forwards, Dry Ice which makes a damaging field behind you, and on top of all that, your speed is boosted. '''Well, that's it for my first blog! Next week, I'll be doing the Vulca next week!' Category:Blog posts